Winter's Requiem
by Lunatic Wisdom
Summary: Milah Lannister and her family journey to Winterfell with the hopes of leaving with betrothals. Robert not only hopes to unite his son Joffery and Ned's daughter Sansa, but his favorite cousin-in-law to Robb Stark, the eldest of the Stark children. This begins the intricate game of betrayal, tragedy and a secret deadly enough to bring down one of the Houses.


_**Winter's Requiem**_

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Game of Thrones_ or any of their characters/plots. I do own only my characters/plots and nothing else.

* * *

**Milah**

* * *

The journey to Winterfell would take roughly a month-a fact Milah Lannister cringed at when she was informed by her cousin's husband, King Robert Baratheon. She envisioned herself being confined to a minuscule carriage, enduring her niece and nephew's complaints of 'When will we arrive?' to her cousin 's unceasing looks of disgust to her. It was only because of Robert and her favorites, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, did Cersei barely tolerate her uncle Gerion's daughter.

Despite carrying the name Lannister, Milah was seen as a stain on their great name in the eyes of Cersei. She quite often-and loudly within her cousin's earshot-proclaimed that Milah could've easily been one of Gerion's bastards, like her half-sister Joy Hill (who resided at Casterly Rock under the constant supervision of their uncle Tywin, the head of House Lannister) and demanded have her surname changed. Fortunately, it was Jaime who always came to her rescue and managed to simmer Cersei's temper.

If there was one upside to being imprisoned with her cousin and her children, it was the relief that her other nephew Joffrey, was to ride alongside the rest of entourage. Without a doubt, the one person Milah hated other than Cersei herself, was her son. Due to his mother's continous doting, Joffrey grew to be a pretentious prick and often tormented Milah about her parentage, much to the amusement of Cersei. Although she was a couple years older than him, because of his mother's influence, he enjoyed his mistreatment without fear of being disciplined.

It was the night before their departure and her handmaiden Erith was dressing her for bed. Milah endured another day of torment from Joffrey, Cersei's continual displeasure, and Septa Eglantine's tutoring of the House Stark. All she wanted to do was sleep it off and pray for next day to be little better.

"What troubles you Lady Milah?" Erith asked as she finished typing the nightgown's strings.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I don't see you as my handmaiden but as my confidante Erith," reminded Milah as she brushed through her long golden hair, a trait which the Lannisters were renowned for other than their allure and wealth. "Plus, we are of the same year and you being decorous makes me feel like a septa; might as well call me Septa Milah while you're at it." She let out a hearty laugh.

"Thank you, but I insist Lady Milah. It feels unusual if I do so." Erith gave a her a small smile through the mirror in front of them as she began to plait the young woman's hair.

"As for what troubles me, I believe you already know the answer." Milah blew through pursed lips at the thought of enduring a month being imprisoned with Cersei. "That and I am in dire need of repose. Septa Eglantine's lectures are rather stodgy and top-heavy with facts."

Erith nodded in understanding. "If it's of some reprieve, I will be there. It is also a double-decked carriage and we won't be seated with them."

"That I am grateful for. Still, I'd rather be on foot than spend a day, let alone a month, near her presence. Thankfully, your company should help keep my sanity intact."

Erith finished plaiting and proceeded to sprinkle the bed with several fragrances leaving Milah to inspect herself in the mirror. She had the typical Lannister appearance-golden hair and emerald green eyes-and was told numerous times of her beauty, but she refused to acknowledge it. To her, she felt as if she were compared to Cersei; the thought disgusted her completely. She wanted to be known as her father's daughter instead of being referred to as another 'stunning Lannister'. Her jovial mood dampened and the features on her face began to harden, removing any trace of the young woman who many had envied for her looks.

"Perhaps you should consider it fortunate that I am able to ride with you. The Queen and her children with ride inside the carriage while you and myself will be placed at the top with the rest of their companions." Erith spoke as she finished sprinkling the last of the perfume. "Milady?" She turned around and watched as Milah stood up from her seat and made her way to her bed.

"Lady Milah? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing Erith, I would just like some rest," she spoke in a low voice as she slipped under the covers. Milah hoped that a proper night's rest would clear her mind from her thoughts. "The hour is late and you too need yours," Milah reminded quietly.

"As you wish Milady." Erith gave a small curtsy. She blew out several candles but left several to burn due to Milah's aversion to the dark. She turned to leave, but came to a halt at the door. "Lady Milah? May I inquire of you?"

"If you will."

Erith hesitated for a moment until she finally mustered up the courage to ask. "What is Winterfell like?"

"Winterfell? I have never traveled there, so I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?" Milah watched as Erith slowly made her way to her bed and sat the edge, facing away from her.

She was quiet again, collecting her thoughts before she finally answered. "I heard from Septa Eglantine that it is beautiful there. I have never seen snow and the more I think about it, the more I start to fall in love with its aspect." She let out a small laugh and beamed with pleasure. "I must sound like a child, forgive me Lady Milah."

"No, not at all," she replied, "it's amusing to see you excited for the journey." Erith immediately looked down and Milah could tell she was embarrassed with her sudden display of sentiment. "Rarely have I seen you flustered over a simple question, but I enjoy seeing you more animated."

Throughout the years of being her companion, Milah had never seen Erith show much emotion than she had permitted that very moment. Erith was more withdrawn and shy, keeping many of her thoughts to herself and seldom expressed even to Milah. She smiled at the idea at how nervous Erith would be whenever anyone, especially a young man, would speak to her. She decided to test her theory to see if it was still in effect.

"In truth, I am too accustomed to this heat to enjoy myself at Winterfell, however, I am sure you will enjoy it there; snow gently falling to the ground, the chill weather, and many other enticing things." She snuck a quick glance and knew she was grabbing Erith's attention with her constant talk of Winterfell. Milah decided to take it further. "Have you heard? Lord Stark has two sons close to our age; one by his wife and the other a bastard, so expect only to see the former. Rumor has it that Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell, has striking features and his father is hoping to find someone suitable for him. His bastard brother, Jon Snow, is almost as handsome as he is and-"

"Oh no," Erith interrupted, becoming even more flustered than before and earned a fit of giggles from Milah.

"Only a jest my dear Erith. Fear not, I'm sure Robb Stark will be busy if King Robert has any plans with the head of House Stark. Jon Snow will also be absent for majority of our stay due to Lady Catelyn's displeasure of his appearance at events such as this, as I am told by Septa Eglantine. You will be fine."

Erith gave a half-smile, realizing Milah's intent. "If you say so Milady."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for clicking this story and giving it a try.

I will try to do POV chapters, but the story will revolve around the main character for this story. Along with that, there will be pairings, but I plan to let you find that out in the story. **HINT:** the main pairing is not what you think! Haha!

If there are mistakes, please don't hesitate to bring them up! I love learning from them and in turn, it can help improve my writing. This is my first time venturing into the _Game of Thrones_ territory, so please don't chew me out if something is amiss. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

**Name Pronounciations:**

Milah: _Me-lah_

Erith: _Ehr-rith _(similar to how you would say _air) __  
_


End file.
